


Slippery When Wet

by impassivetemerity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean Kirstein's fucking mouth, M/M, Mild Kink, Squirting, Trans AU, Trans Male Character, mild over stimulation kink, yeah idk this is really just porn with no discernable plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is wrecked, ruined just like his underwear, and right now he kind of likes how ruined feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

Jean's underwear is ruined and it's all Marco's--stupid fucking perfect, magic hands-- fault. There's a wet stain forming in the soft fabric, a not quite crimson, not quite rust red, and it's only growing by the second. (Fuck, Jean breathes, and Marco grins, firing off his favourite line when Jean gets like this--that's the point, yeah-- but his fingers don't stop moving, pressing right into the seam where the wet spot had started from.) He's close, so close, so, so, so--and nothing, there's nothing there any more, and Jean feels like crying, like sobbing, but instead he snarls at the man above him in a threat he doesn't have the coherency to back up. 

A finger is pressed against his lips, one that's vaguely damp and smells like him, but Jean arches up uselessly instead of heeding the request that it makes to find nothing but air. Keening whines come from Jean, from somewhere deeply needy and desperate until the heel of Marco's palm is pressing into him roughly, forcing his toes to curl into sheets that are coming untucked from the bed. 

There are wants (coming, coming, and fucking coming) and there are needs (Marco's hand, Marco's mouth, and Marco's anything) but they're starting to melt together (coming from Marco's hand, coming from Marco's mouth, coming because of Marco) in one desperate, huge need. Jean's pretty sure he's begging, maybe a little, but he doesn't know for sure in this limbo between not enough and too much, coming and not coming. 

As soon as Marco's hand is there, it's gone, and Jean arches up again, this time with an insistent huff. Marco tuts, waggling another damp finger in front of Jean's face before he's gone from Jean's field of vision and there are hands working his (wet, ruined) underwear down and oh. 

A mouth settles over him, and sucks just right, and Jean is coming with a high moan, and he feels just as ruined as his underwear, wet everywhere and just generally damp. However, Marco doesn't stop there, the fucker, and fingers work into him, curling and thrusting just right, in the way that has him screaming and--fuck the sheets are ruined too, but Marco's not stopping, oh god, oh god, fuck, fuck please. Jean comes two more times against Marco's mouth and hands before he stops, and Jean is wrecked, ruined just like his underwear, and right now he kind of likes how ruined feels.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, yeah, this is really short and I'm a little sorry, but it's straight porn and something I wanted to get outta my head. This is from an au I have with my S.O. capeswithhoods where Jean and Marco are both trans men and roomies that dance around each other for too long before finally saying shit to each other and having mind blowing sex. aka, the usual.


End file.
